Zanessasarus Wish
by ZEWildcat14
Summary: "Don't you wish , you could do it all over again ? Change your past " Change so nothing of this ever happend ? " ZV This is my first story i ever written. Sorry if there may be some wrong spellings.


The sky was full of stars , it was a magical night. The winter cold was already here and this winter it seemed coler than any other winter. The now 23-year old woman shiverd a little bit of the cold hitting her face. Maybe it wasn't only the cold or maybe it was the fact that a dark time was here. And she hated it! All of sudden something catch her attention . At first she couldn't se what it was , then she she took a closer look and saw what it was. There on the ground laid a little piece of a charm , the little bit as Vanessa left of the charm was a bit of a heart. Vanessa picked it up and brushed away the dirt on it. Her finger slowly followed the little gold piece , she felt the hard material against the finger.

Suddenly a big white light came up from nowhere and turned into a big hole . Vanessa just standed there , shocked at what just happend. The hole become bigger & bigger , everything around it dissapeard . From nowhere came come voices .

_"Don't you wish , you could do it all over again ? Change your past " Change so nothing of this ever happend ? "_ the voices said .

Vanessa thought she was dreaming. She took some steps forward and starch out her hand to touch the hole. But when her hand touched the hole , the hole spread even more and everything dissapeard. Vanessa was sucked in a kind of tunnel. She felt like she was falling down in the air (imagine Alice in wonderland) Then suddenly a flash came and she saw something that looked a video , the video rolled fast by and she saw people walking around , laughing , speaking. Why does they look so familiar. Then it hit Vanessa , it was her , her friends , her family . It was everything they had done this year , paparazzi pictures , event pictures and much more from the year of her rolled by . Then sudden she saw a picture of herself trowing a plate in the floor , broken glass pieces flew everywhere.

That only gave Vanessa one word to say **" **_Zac ..._

Then she hit something hard , Vanessa opend her eyes & a bright light came flashing to her. Confused , she looked around . She was standing on a beach , big waves hit the shore and the stones. It was very very hot and the sun was shining very strong. Vanessa , now saw where she was .. She was in Hawaii , but why ? Soo she picked up her iphone to call someone . As she was about to her passcode , her eyes got big .. " Monday , 22 November 2010 " . But this can't be right ? this date was one year ago , "I swear the date were right last time i checked" , she thought. Vanessa decided to call her parents . She dialed the their number and waited for someone to picked up.

" Hi Honey , Gina answerd.

" Mum , what's going ? , I - I think I'm in Hawaii? , Vanessa started to panic .

" Vanessa what are you talking about ? , you aren't drunk are you ? "

Vanessa rolled her eyes , so typical of her mum to ask that. " No mum I swear I'm not drunk, what's going on ? why am I here ?

" oh dear , Gina sighed loud , Vanessa I don't wanna play this game with you right now.

" Mum , I'm not - , Vanessa was interrupted . Enough of this , how does the filming going ? You haven't been hurting yourself more have you ? , Gina asked worriedly.

Vanessa stopped for a moment . Filming? , OMG ! .

" Mum I have to call you up .

" Okay honey , take care " and they hung up . Vanessa checked the date again to be sure. It still showed " Monday , 22 November 2010 " ." This gotta be a dream , yes it is a dream and i will soon wake up again. Maybe if I .. Owww that did hurt . WAIT IN DREAMS IT'S NOT SUPPOSTE TO HURT .. so this means I'M NOT DREAMING.! But why ? how is this even possible , did i really travled back in time ? whyy ? Vanessa couldn't get why this had happend and why just her? " Monday , 22 November 2010 " something then hit her . " Monday , 22 November 2010 , today it was 3 days left untill Thanksgiving and Thanksgiving . . . " Don't you wish , you could do it all over again ? Change your past " Change so nothing of this ever happend ? " Now she understood what was going on , she had got an second chance . A SECOND CHANCE TO MAKE THINGS ,

**_RIGHT WITH HER TRUE LOVE . ._**


End file.
